No Air
by thatsyou
Summary: What happens when you don't have enough air to breathe? Is there any chance for them to start breathing again? Slightly Tony/Pepper. Read and Review.
1. Chapter 1

**No Air**

Disclaimer: I do not own them.

A/N: This is a brand new story about TS/PP. Reviews are highly appreciated. They make me write more and more about this. So... you know what you have to do. Just say yes or no if you want me to continue this.

Chapter 1

It was eleven p.m at the Stark mansion and it was quite a busy day for Pepper Potts. Not to mention that Pepper only got three hours of sleep in the last two days, seven cups of coffee, a day and two Red Bulls (who were standing in Tony's fridge for over a month) and they needed to be drank. It was far from obvious that Virginia ″Pepper″ Potts was stressed and... tired. And it was only two weeks till Christmas. Tomorrow is going to be one day in hell. There were programmed two press conferences and five meetings. Any hard she tried to convince Tony to assist at one of the meetings, it was pointless. He would not come. He'll just stay in his workshop tinkering with his expensive toys.

″Miss Potts, what are you doing here this late?″

″I was coming down to tell you next day's schedule.″

″Oh.″

″Mr. Stark you have two press conferences and five meetings to attend tomorrow. And I need your signature.″

″It's Tony, Pepper and no, I don't think I'll show up tomorrow.″

″You need to and no, I won't call you Tony because it's unprofessional for me to call you that way because you're my boss and all of that.″

″Have it your way but if you call me Mr. Stark one more time I'll fire you. Is that clear?″

His eyes finally met her gaze and he was looking strangely at her like he's never seen her before.

″Do you have plans on Christmas?″ He suddenly asked.

This is not going anywhere. Why is he making it really hard?

″No.″

″Fine. I need you to come with me to Paris.″

″France, but sir it's Christmas and we have that party with your -″

″Cut the sir part and no. You'll come with me. I don't accept any negotiations.″

″May I ask you why are we going there? If there's no reason, I suppose that-″

″It's a party, Miss Potts. And I expect you to come with that dress again. I liked the fabric.″

He grinned like the devil when the last words left his mouth. Pepper looked obviously frustrated but with a man like Tony there was not that much to do.

″Oh, fine. But promise me one thing.″

″What is that thing dear?″

″You won't take me dancing again.″

″I won't. Wait. What did you say?″

″Not taking me to dance again. I really hated it last time.″

″No. I know you've enjoyed it as much as I did but you'll have to wait till then.″

″I didn't.″

She closed her eyes for a second, many memories of that benefit flying around her head right now.

″You should stay here, you look tired and it's better for the both of us.″

Both of us. What is he trying to say.

″Only tonight, Tony and please.″

″Please what?″

″Promise me you'll sleep too because you look tired as well.″

″It's a promise.″ He smiled and kissed her softly on her forehead.

″Goodnight, Mr. St-Tony.″

″Goodnight, love.″

Oh that's it. This is way to strange. What, _what _was he trying to prove. It wasn't working. She stood there and looked back at him. When she noticed he was staring back she cleared her throat and looked at the table avoiding his eyes.

″Is there anything else, Miss Potts?″

″N-no.″

″Goodnight then. I-″

Tony stopped before he could tell the 'L' word but he noticed Pepper raising an eyebrow at him.

″'m going to take a shower.″

″Okay.″

**This is short I know. But if you want me to continue this just say yes or no.**

**English is not my primary language.**

**Thanks for reading.**


	2. Chapter 2

The plane was standing on the runway, waiting for Tony to make his appearance. Truth is he knows he has only a chance to stand for and he'll not blow it. There were three words in his mind as he got out from his mansion: Paris, party, Pepper. He kept on reminding them till he got in the limo.

″Music, Hap.″

″Yes sir.″

The Pussycat Dolls's When I Grow Up filled the air in the expensive limo as Happy drove out the Stark residence.

″Tell you what.″

Happy seemed confused at the sudden words Tony decided to say.

″It's almost Christmas and you are free let's say... mhmmmm, for two weeks. How does it sound?″

″Is that a joke or -″

″It's not a joke. Since when did I started to joke with that kind of things?″

″I'm sorry boss but I think -″

″Pepper and I are going to stay in Paris for the next couple of weeks and it's the perfect time for you and your family to go to some sort of vacantion. No negotiations.″

″Thank you, sir.″

″Glad to.″

When the conversation finished Tony looked at the window and he noticed the gates of the airport as Happy drove on the runway. In the front of the plane was another car, which Tony reckoned as being Rhodey's.

″Hey boys and girls.″ Tony joked as he got down from the limo.

Pepper and Rhodey looked back at him no one daring to respond.

″What's wrong with you two? Did I forget to put on my pants or -″

″Good morning, sir.″

″Hey, how's your iron butt?″

Tony raised an eyebrow and he stopped in the front of Pepper.

″It's _Tony. _Not sir or Mr. Stark.″

Rhodey rolled his eyes as he listened to Tony's rule.

″And my butt is doin' just fine.″

Pepper nodded as she looked on her Blackberry to find the schedule for tomorrow's day.

″If you don't put that down, I'ma throw it.″ Tony warned Pepper.

″What's wrong with you two guys? It's like you've been trying to hide something.″ Rhodey asked curious.

″Nothing.″ Both Pepper and Tony responded at the same time making Rhodey to laugh.

″I'm inside if you need me. And God, Tony hurry up we need to be there in 15 hours.″

″Gotcha.″

Pepper glanced back at Rhodey who was talking with Tony.

″What are you hiding, Tony?″

″Nothing. It's just.″

″Just what?″

″I want to have some time to spend with her. Only her and me. No one else. It's like you don't understand a word I'm saying.″

″Oh, now I understand. You like her?″

Tony looked back to see if Pepper's still there but when he didn't see her he turned to Rhodey and whispered in his ear.

″It's not your job.″ He smirked.

″Fine. But if I'll catch you two, don't say I didn't ask.″

″You won't.″

″Yeah, yeah. Just go and send me a Christmas card if you'll have time, mum.″

″Yeah, don't you want a Christmas tree? Cause I can send it via email.″ Tony joked.

_After 10 hours_

″Where are your stewardesses, Tony?″

″Home. They retired.″ He grinned.

Pepper smiled.

″And the pilot?″

″Oh, you mean Hugh? He's 71.″

″God. What if it happens something to him? Do you know how to make this thing land?″

″You forget who you're talking with.″

″Fine. We'll be there in twenty minutes.″

Tony sat down on a comfortable chair and he turned to see Pepper.

″Aren't you bored?″

″No. I'm not. And if you are, I'm sure you'll have plenty to do once we'll be there. Lots of women and drinks.″

Tony looked a bit hurt.

″Don't you notice I'm trying to change?″

″Change on what?″

″I don't want any other woman, Pepper. I have eyes only for you.″

He looked pretty serious and hurt at the same time.

Pepper blushed.

″No you don't.″

″Don't tell me that blush isn't for me cause I don't believe you.″

Pepper blushed even more. She tried to hide the waves of frustration which covered her face right now. He is not serious. He's not. He only wants you to melt down on your knees to him. Just ignore him and his devilish smile. Damn him. He's so good in what he's doing but I can resist his charm. I always do.

She didn't answer. But she could feel Tony staring at her and suddenly Tony leaned forward his lips an inch of hers. Pepper hold her breath as he got so damn close they lips almost touched but suddenly the door opened and Hugh came and announced.

″Please sit down and put your belt on because the plane will land in two minutes.″

Tony groaned as he turned not to see her expression. She was kinda shocked. If Hugh didn't come what would've happened?


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

″This is awkward.″ Pepper said while Tony took her onto the dance stage.

″What?″ Tony asked smilling.

″I, you. Dancing. Again.″

″It isn't awkward.″

″Yes it is.″

″No.″

″You're impossible.″

″Well, if I may...″

He took her by the waist. His fingers finding their target, her bare back. Tony asked her to wear this beautiful, backless dress. It was perfect. Pepper was way too perfect for him. She shivered without intention when his fingers touched the last inch of her bare back. But she let him touch her that way because sometimes she needed to feel loved. Maybe not really loved but cared. Or something else but she won't go that far.

″There are paparazzi and I don't want to be spotted dancing with my multi-billionaire ex-weapons manufacturer.″ She half joked.

″You hate dancing with me? Am I such a bad dancer?″

″No.″ She said squeezing his hand gently.

Oh God how he loved her when she wasn't stubborn.

″Ummmmm... what do you say of a little walk?″

She raised an eyebrow searching an aswer for his demand.

″Sure.″

Outside was snowing. What a sight. Not to mention she didn't dared to look back at him because he looked like prince charming in his tux.

″You sure you're not cold?″ Tony asked.

″Well, maybe... a little.″

Without asking more Tony took his coat and gently helped Pepper to put on her beautiful body.

″It wasn't necessarily.″ She said smiling at the warmth which surrounded her.

Tony didn't wait anymore and he took her hand, his fingers caught hers hoping she won't pull off.

″Let's go back to the hotel. It's kinda freezing.″ He added.

″Yes.″

Pepper never thought at this sight. Her holding hands with her boss. Odd. She looked at their hands so beautiful holding each other but this isn't what it seems.

″I hope you won't get a Christmas cold. Because I don't know how to demand medicines in french.″ She joked.

″No, course not.″

She noticed him smiling when his finger gently touched the back of her hand.

Without knowing they were already in the hotel's garden. It was so beautiful. And it was snowing. Pepper never saw snow. But it was the perfect time to.

His hand gripped her and he turned to face her.

″Thank you.″

Pepper looked confused.

″For what?″

″For the walk.″

With that said she found her lips in his. His lips were so soft even in that cold and it was so beautiful. The snow was falling over them but Pepper knew this couldn't happen. So she pushed him slightly. Leaving a safe distance between their lips she opened her mouth to speak but when she noticed him so hurt she stopped.

″I'm...I'm sorry... I... can't. I'm not sure.″

She didn't dare to look him into his big brown eyes. But she forced herself to.

″Fine.″ He muttered under his breath as he turned to leave. He could feel hot tears forming at his eyes but he ignored them. Why? Why did she reject him? When all of this was so beautiful. Hot tears rolled down his cheeks as he pulled his scarf around his neck more tightly and gropped his face under it.

He could hear her calling his name but he didn't turned back.

″Tony.″

No. The snow was so damn cold. And he was freezing. Damn it! He felt more alone and misserable than ever so he went straight to his five star room. When he was safely in his room he started to sob loudly and cursing loudly all the way to his bathroom.

When he finally got out from his 4000 Armani tuxedo he went straight to his bed ravishing all the sheets and gropping his head under the pillows. It wasn't a better option than to start drinking. Pepper won't like that one he admited.

With still hot tears on his cheeks he drifted off. He would not suppose what would happen tomorrow morning in the press.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Next morning, Tony woke up full of sweat in the five stars hotel bed. His first thought went straight to what happened last night and it was pretty damn clear what happened. He went up and looked around him. The sheets were sprawled on the floor and his 4000 dollars Armani tux was soaked of water. What the f-?

When his feet touched the floor a cold shiver went through his spine, making him course. He looked down and noticed that the expensive carpet was soaked in water as well. His eyes searched down the hall where the bathroom was and noticed that the door was slightly opened. Damn it! He coursed under his breath. Now I am supposed to pay for all the damage, of course I have money but what the hell happened over there? He went slowly trying not to make noise and opened the door. The lights were on and Tony's eyes went wide. There was blood all over the damn shower but wh-?

He looked at his arm and felt something quite warm on it. What the hell happened? He looked back at his bed to notice that it was full of blood. A silent laugh escaped his throat while he closed his eyes. With a flash of light everything came up in his mind making him breathe hardly. His heart was racing as his mind tried to focus on the amount of strange information he'd remember right now.

Flash

_The bottle was standing pretty lonely on the glass table and there were two glasses. _

Flash

_His hand reached out for the bottle and his tongue tasted the liquid inside. Good, he thought. _

Flash

_He was standing over the shower with the bottle of scotch in his left hand. _

Flash

_The broken glass scattered over the bathroom floor and his hand caught a piece of the broken glass._

Flash

_Sudden blood rushed over his left hand on the white floor._

His eyes closed as a sudden pain came through his head making him fell down to his knees.

Every memory made him even more drunk of numbness.

The left arm was standing pretty uncomfortable under him and he hissed when the pressure was too high to stand for. When he tried to look at it he felt a sudden urge to scream or to break something. A long cut came down his left arm and it was still bleeding. Not much but that's why he felt dizzy at the moment.

Where the hell was the first aid kit? His eyes searched for the first aid kit in the bathroom and in a corner was a little box with a red cross on it. He tried to get up but his legs won't listen and he crawled to the little box. His fingers opened quickly the box and he grabbed some bandages and quickly wrapped them around his wound after he cleaned it with soap and a lot of hot water. After his legs finally listened to him and let him up he looked around him, now feeling better. But still dizzy.

The entire bathroom was destroyed. The mirror was still intact. He hesitated for a moment but when he got dizzy once again he leaned on the basin looking at the mirror. His face hair was dishevelled and dark circles were around his eyes.

Yeah, I do look like a monster now. He muttered.

When he dared to step out from the bathroom and go to his bedroom he got a mop and wipped all the water from his carpet and the bathroom. He searched into the wardrobe and saw a new David August suit that was looking good. It had white pinstripes on it and it was black. Too good to be true that it had even a silver tie to match the suit.

When he was all dressed he looked at his new Bvlgari watch he saw that it was five to twelve. In his mind it was only a question. What if the paparazzi caught them together, kissing. Well, almost he thought hurt.

The sensation of being dizzy didn't fell apart so when he stood too much up he got dizzy and fell off his feet. His luck was that he was going home today. He'd called Happy to send the Stark Jet and to send him a new BMW. The most expensive car in the world.

A knock filled his ears. And a voice calling his name. Pepper decided to go after him because of the journalists that were standing in the front of the hotel expecting his appearance. It had been known that this would happen. Pepper was pretty damn frustrated because they had to take photos of them walking (hand-to-hand) and almost kissing (it would've been a wonderful kiss if she hadn't tried to push him aside). She admited.

″Mr. Stark?″

No response. Tony stood there like paralyzed.

″Tony? Are you okay?″ Pepper's voice grew with concern.

She knocked once again before Tony reached the door knob and opened it and exiting it with the supersonic speed not looking behind while he speeded down the stairs.

Pepper stood there for a second but when she looked inside of his room her mouth dropped wide open. The room was full destroyed and the bed – Oh my God, she thought – was full of blood and the carpet was soaked of water.

Tony reached the reception and left his card telling them to take whatever they need to cover the costs for damaging the room. The receptionist called his name (quite weird) in a french accent telling him to look at the magazine. His heart stopped for a second while the receptionist handed him the magazine.

His eyes fixed on the photos and the title that covered the magazine that day.

'Trouble in Paradise?'

'Stark Industries's CEO, Tony Stark was spotted walking hand-to-hand with his personal assistant, Virginia Potts, yesterday night after the Christmas party. The paparazzi caught them in their hotel garden in a intimate moment while Stark kissing her. But his bright assistant didn't fall into his charm and pushed him slowly aside.'

Tony's heart broke at those words.

'Tony Stark went quickly inside of the hotel with tears in his eyes, not looking back at his assistant, calling his name.' The magazine stated.

He didn't know what to do next. It was the world's end for him. All the damn world knew about this, even Rhodey who, uh... God damn it!

He felt a little dizzy as Pepper passed near him exiting the main door. She was dressed oh my dear God in such a sensual dress. Please God, take me now he pleaded.

When a flashlight caught his eyes, Tony turned to make his quickly exit.

″Mr. Stark!″ From everywhere.

″Please tell us what happened there?″

″Is it true you and your assistant are romantically involved?″

Tony caught Pepper's eyes but he didn't dared to look to deep into hers because he was getting very dizzy. He tried to step but his feet wouldn't listen to him so he grabbed one of the journalists and looked at him angrily.

Tony could sense Pepper starring at him cofused. When he turned to look at her she could see that he's not okay.

He closed his eyes for a moment and then he slowly went downstairs to his new BMW. Pepper looked at him yet confused as he tried to restrain himself not to prove them they're right.

″Tony?″ Pepper asked confused, trying to understand why he's acting like that.

Tony looked back at her with tears in his eyes.

″Don't.″ He told her while he got into his BMW.

Her eyes went closed and she got up in the limo, tears starting to roll down her face.

One paparazzi noticed that Pepper's eyes were filled by tears, the same Tony's and shot two photos of them crying. What a news, he thought. But Tony wasn't a fool and he noticed the paparazzi taking the photos and he got down of his car speeding towards the paparazzo. His eyes went wide when Tony caught his camera and threw it across the road into a fountain. Tony didn't care at all that all the press was filming and shoting him while he was angry.

With that done, all the press remained with their mouth wide opened as Tony speeded with his new car down the road, making two km of road in just nine seconds.

Pepper's eyes were already red as she watched Tony doing that and she freezed when the car made a 90 degree spin exiting the road into a damned wall.


	5. Chapter 5

The agony didn't last too much beacause of the press who was surrounding the place with cameras and soon after three helicopters were flying on the light-blue sky, taking shots of the accident scene. Two ambulances and four police cars were blocking the way to the car which was pretty hard crashed into a concrete wall.

Warm blood stained the white leather of the expensive car. Five little glass pieces pierced his arm and blood rested over his shirt. Three men were struggling to open the door by cutting the steel and each second which passed, his life was getting really close to a dramatic end.

He could hear her screaming his name but it was the end, wasn't it? He wasted his last hours of life by making some wild things, such as getting drunk and cutting his damned hand and floading the hotel room. Then again, he saw something he'd expected to see however it hurt too damn much because he didn't wanted this to happen.

The paparazzi are always there even if you can't spot them and it makes him dizzy to think of it as a proper end to what he thought it would be if he didn't screwed it up, having that little walk and suddenly deciding that he should make up for that night on the roof. He screwed it way more. And now, he was trapped between the truth and the pain in his heart.

″Tony!″

He suddenly gasped for air, taking in his sight the damaged inside of his expensive BMW. His eyes went over the broken glass and the white leather, which was stained with blood. _His _blood.

″O-okay -″ He started.

″ - 'm fine. Not dead.″

His eyes searched outside the car, noticing a crowd of people and journalists.

″Just a little bit cranky.″

Tony lifted his arm from the seat and wrapped it around his stomach, masking the pain.

Suddenly the door flew open and two men rushed to see if he's alright. When the flashlights caught his eyes, he closed them instantly and passed out. Without the help of the two men, Tony would've more probably hit the ground and broke some other ribs or – only God knows whatever he could've broke.

-0-

″Where am I?″ Tony asked annoyed.

″He-llo? Anybody there?″

He opened his eyes just to catch Pepper starring at him with a hint of desbelief and anger that he didn't know she possesed. However, he should apologize but he feels that tenison in his troath, making him unable to say something.

Pepper noticed that and came slowly towards his bed. Her left hand resting over his. She watched his expression very carefully as her fingers brushed against his in a lovers manner.

Tony blinked a few times when her fingers brushed his and noticed tears threatening her eyes when he didn't respond. But he might as well continue like this forever, his heart kept reminding him he couldn't do that. So, his fingers entwined hers as he looked in her eyes.

″Don't you ever, ever, ever do this to me ever again.″

The look in her eyes was a mixture of pain and worry and made him even crazier about her.

The same for Pepper. She felt like the whole world would drop under her feet if she doesn't do this, for the both of them.

Maybe it wasn't the right time to do it, not even the place, but it felt needy so Pepper slowly moved her other hand on the back of his neck and leaned down.

Tony's all hopes were now in his troath as he watched her leaning close and close, almost torture for him to wait so long to have her.

Her kiss was like a frenzy, striking all the atoms in his body, making him shiver involuntary as a thousand of fireworks exploded in his heart. Her lips tasted like strawberry and – oh my God she was letting him in –by oppening her mouth.

He only tasted her bottom lip as the door opened and Pepper quickly got up, her eyes never leaving his as the doctor made his appearance in the room.

**Reviews are highly appreciated.**


	6. Chapter 6

Seconds after the doctor left the hospital room, Pepper looked back at Tony who was scratching his hand without even having an idea of what he's doing. When her eyes locked with his, nothing happened. They just starred into each others eyes until Pepper finally broke eye-contact, letting her gaze wonder on his hands.

″What happened?″ She asked in a low tone.

″What supposed to happen?″

″After... you know. The incident in the garden.″

He turned his head, feeling suddenly embarassed that she brought up that fact. Tony closed his eyes, as tears threatened to fill his eyes. He wanted to say something but he couldn't.

He simply nodded.

The situation was awkward.

″I'm not blind, Tony.″

Somehow, Pepper managed to say between tears.

″Please, -″ He begged her.

Tony turned now his head, now facing her, but his eyes were still closed. He didn't wanted to show her his real feelings.

″-I'm... I just... don't want to see you sad. Please, don't cry.″

When the last words escaped his mouth, Pepper walked slowly to his bed and silently put her hand over his forehead, making him shiver, yet again. Not as if this wasn't enough. He didn't really know how he managed to stay calm through all of this, but now it felt like losing a battle.

″Tell me what bothers you. I really don't know how I can manage this thing.″ She said between sobs.

He cleared his throat and opened his bloodshot eyes. Now it was Pepper's turn to shiver at that sight.

″You know... I wanted to -″

He stopped when her hand touched his in a gentle way, making him look at their hands.

″- I knew straight from the night on the roof that I, um... well, I really didn't know how this worked, I never felt it.″

He said vaguely.

″Before.″ He added.

He swallowed hard before starting again.

″Something happened when I came back from Afghanistan. You standing there, waiting for me. It was simply overwhelming. I didn't know how I was supposed to live after, you know... I planned. Before. But it was different. Much more different after I got home.″

Suddenly she entwined her fingers with him, making him more confident.

″When I heard about the Paris party, I though it would be so damn boring with all those investors and business people around me that I would get more probably a walk down the Champs-Elysees, than being around them.″

Her eyes were following every gesture his body made, ensuring his is comfortable with this situation. But he was _entirely _not.

″I thought at a better option than that. And my mind drifted back to you.″

His eyes closed again.

″When we walked after the dance, I thought we could... you know, _I_ could make it up for you. For leaving you on the roof that night. I'm sure you remember.″

Pepper chuckled.

″And if you would've reacted differently, I would've told you right there that I love you and the only thing I wanted the most in the world, was you too love me back.″

Her heart twiched when his words hit her like a hammer.

″And if that would've happen, -″ He swallowed hard again and cleared his throat.

″- I would've taken you back to your hotel room and the next thing...″

Tony opened his eyes and looked in hers.

″I was going to tell you that I can't live without you.″

″And I only wanted to make love to you all the night long. Just you and me. Alone in the bed, all the night. Without fearing of what is going to happen the next day.″

A tear escaped his eyes and Pepper quickly wipped the little drop of water from his cheek.

″I love you.″ He said with a groan.

″And I wish you could love me the same way I love you. Now please, leave.″

Tears rolled down her face and she turned to leave but before closing the door she said:

″I love you too, idiot bastard.″

He groaned once again and burried his face into the pillow, thinking. Oh yes, Tony Stark was thinking. Was it true what she said earlier? Did she loved him back? Or he dreamed?

**Reviews if you want to see the next chapter soon enough.**

**Because if you don't I have to cancel it till January. **

**And I think that wouldn't be great for you.**

**Thank you all for reading.**


	7. Chapter 7

This is going bad, Pepper thought as she watched Tony going onto the dance floor of the Marlon Club, situated in the farthest part of Los Angeles. Of course this was going bad. It was Tony's idea, and just to make it worse, now he was approached by a crowd of good-looking ladies.

Rhodes wanted to come as well. It was fun seeing Tony like this after a long, long time. But also, it was confusing because Tony's behavior till – let's say, last month was okay.

"You know, I think I'm going outside. It's a little too hot here." Pepper admitted wryly.

"No. You are not." James said, pointing at her.

"You are going to watch him doing this."

Pepper turned to watch James turning a great shade of red. His eyes weren't looking at her. He was looking towards the dance floor. And that meant that – Oh my God, Tony is doing something. 'I am not going to watch that.' She muttered to herself as she slapped James.

"What's wrong with you woman?" He asked, rubbing his cheek.

"What is he doing?"

James's fingers slowly directed Pepper's face where Tony and the ladies were.

"Oh no."

"Told you."

Tony was having real fun onto the dance floor. He was performing a very provocative dance. He was stripping right there, and right now, in the front of those whores.

Pepper's world stopped when she saw this. It shouldn't be happening. Not now, when he confessed his love to her.

No.

She should've never believed him. And she should've never confessed her love to him.

But this was already done. And now, Tony was stripping in the front of her eyes. He threw his jacket over the very aroused ladies, who battled for a couple of seconds for it.

"Calm down, ladies." Pepper heard him say.

"You shouldn't be this excited… yet."

Now Pepper was really having a hard time breathing. Rhodey noticed that and took her by the hand and lead her outside.

When they were safely outside, Pepper closed her eyes for a second and looked at him.

"You've seen him doing this, it's not such a big deal."

"Sure it is. He didn't do this since… well Afghanistan."

"Don't you think it's quite the time for him to get back on his tracks?"

"No."

Her negation came as a whisper.

"Why?" Rhodey asked curiously.

"He's changed."

"Okay, that is true. But I saw in him so much determination before he closed the door of the plane."

The air suddenly changes and Pepper notices that. James took her in his arms and she cried like it was the best thing after all that happened lately.

This was getting very ugly by every second. Firstly, a blonde flirted with Tony all the evening and now – _now, _she took him by the arm and led him outside. Pepper hissed in frustration as James passed her, his scotch even if she didn't like it.

It reminded her of Tony.

__________________________________________________________

After a couple of minutes Pepper decided that it was time to get home, finally. James told her he was staying with one of his colleagues from the Air Force.

When she left the club she noticed something strange. Tony's Audi R8 was standing in the same place he left it. So, that means that they're just talking or – or… she doesn't want to think about it.

Pepper walked towards her car and suddenly heard someone fighting.

"I'm not going to have sex with you." Tony's voice snapped from behind one of the trees.

Somehow those words managed Pepper to calm down, even for a second. The thought of him, having sex with a random bimbo.

When Tony saw her, his eyes widened.

"Mmmm… Pepper?"

She turned to face him.

"Yes?"

"What are you doing here?" He asked.

"I'm trying to find the keys for my car. I'm going home."

He looked her in the eyes and took her by the hand.

"No you're not."

"Tony!" She heard the blonde call him.

"I need you to fuck me." The blonde whimpered under her breath.

Tony turned Pepper to him.

"I'm not… I won't. Know what?" He turned to that blonde.

When she saw Pepper standing in Tony's arms, her face fell.

"I'm not what I used to be anymore. Go away. "

The blonde just nodded and went inside the club.

"Let me go." Pepper said in a low tone, looking at his arms around her waist.

"Fine."

He looked more than disappointed as he walked towards his car. 'I've lost my mind.'

Pepper stood there looking at him, walking away – from her, again.

I won't let this happen.

"Stop." She said.

"What?"

"Can I come with you?"

A true smile covered his lips.

"Sure."

She was the one this time, taking the initiative. She took his warm hand in hers.

"Wow, last time you were like, 'no' to this."

"Just shut up, Stark."

"Okay, I'm shutting up."

The walk was quiet and lovely and before they'd know they were in the front of Pepper's apartment.

The view was spectacular. You could notice the ocean and those lovely palm trees, slowly moving in the wind's power.

They stood there for a couple of minutes before Pepper pulled him close to her.

"Want a coffee?"  
She asked.

"I want you."

Then her lips are over his.

**Do you want to know what happens next?**

**Review first and then, you get the story.**

Thanks for reading.


	8. Chapter 8

No Air

Author: Me

Chapter 8: Who's the boss?

It was an innocent kiss however it was the best kiss experienced by the both of them. The world around them seemed to disappear as the kisses grew more and more in intensity.

He needed no drugs or any alcohol anymore. He had his drug here, in his arms.

Tony backed easily just to see her reaction. When he left a secure space between their lips, big brown eyes met blue ones. His hands were shaking mostly of their kiss but also the cold air which touched his skin. The look in her eyes made him dizzy and Pepper noticed that.

His eyes were filled by desire and the look he was giving her, made her blush intently. She felt her heart driving her forward until their noses touched. He blinked once, twice before clearing his throat. He smiled briefly before speaking.

"I am freezing. Not that your heat doesn't help but still, I want you everywhere but I know you can't."

She looked at her watch and then at him, quizzically.

"If you want you can stay at my apartment till the morning and if you insist you're bothering me, I'll call Happy, though it's a bit too late."

When she saw him staring intently at her, she knew what he has on his mind.

"Okay. My apartment seems to be just fine for your tastes, Mr. Stark."

The formality of his name made him wake up from the reverie.

"Did you just call me Mr. Stark?" He blinked absently.

"Yes." She said smirking.

She tucked at his jacket and then pulled him towards her.

"Let's just get upstairs."

The tone in her voice made him shiver. Oh God. Still shaking, he followed her into the dark apartment. When Pepper left him on the hallway, he started to panic.

"Um…. Pepper?"

"Yes, Tony?"

"Where are you?"

When her hands touched him from behind he almost jumped.

"Right here." She said smiling.

"I do not own fifteen rooms like you, Mr. St-Tony." He could not help but grin.

"So you have like two options."

He raised an eyebrow.

"Sleep onto the floor or-"

"Sleep with you." He continued for the both of them.

"Not quite the answer, Mr. Stark."

His smile faded away with her words.

"We cannot do this, Tony." She replied as a matter-of-fact tone.

He blinked at her.

"B-but… Why?"

"You're you and I, well… I'm your assistant. I don't get the chance to sleep with my boss even if I'd-"She stopped before saying something she will regret sooner or later.

"You'd what Potts?"

She closed her eyes before replying.

"Even if I would make that mistake."

"Is that so?"

"Yes."

He looked around him and when he noticed that this was over he stepped back.

"Oh-kay."

He grabbed his jacket and without looking back he headed towards the door.

"Tony?"

"What?" He asked not turning.

"I- I didn't mean you to leave, it's just…"

"I said its _fine_, Potts."

He opened the door and then disappeared, leaving Pepper with tears in her eyes.

After she stood there like paralyzed for a moment, she ran to her window.

'Why do I have to be such a bitch?' She asked herself.

She watched Tony slam the door of the entrance in the building and she saw him zipping his jacket at maximum because of his reason. It was too cold outside.

A few tears escaped Pepper's eyes as she watched him leave her.

Why didn't she just keep to the plan and not make any other comments. Fuck it, she thought.

Tomorrow is going to be a long day.

**Review and I'll take it as a compliment. I know this is a bit dramatic but I like to play with them as much as I can and push them to the limits to see what you really like.**

**Review=Next Chapter.**

**Kiss all.**


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

"I am asking again. Who told you about the mission?"

Rhodey stood behind the desk, listening carefully the discussion between the dark-haired cop and the Arabian terrorist.

The Arabian didn't seem to process the words coming from the cop's mouth so he decided to keep staring at the window.

"If you don't cooperate with us we'll need to arrest you for 31 days."

Silence.

"Where is Tony Stark?" The policeman asked again.

The Arabian raised an eyebrow and looked oddly at him.

"Tony Stark?" He asked after a couple of minutes.

Rhodey stood up and stared at the strange man.

"Who is Tony Stark?"

Rhodey huffed and turned to make a call.

"Come on Tony. Pick up. Pick up. Pick up-"Click.

"Huh?" A well known voice was heard through the cell-phone and Rhodey couldn't help the sigh coming from his throat.

"You freakin' idiot. Where the hell are you?" He yelled at him.

"It doesn't matter."

Rhodey couldn't put his finger onto what happened or not but it seemed that Tony wasn't quite well.

"Are you all right?" He asked.

"_Yeah…_"

"If you say so…"

Rhodey took a deep breath before opening his eyes.

"You sure?" He asked once again just to be sure, because even if Tony was pretending everything was alright, Rhodey didn't believe him.

There was no response and that made Rhodey pace around the empty office. When he heard Tony sniff he winced.

"Tony??"

"Yee-ah…" His voice was shaky and incredibly soft. It wasn't the way Rhodey was used to.

"Look… I'm sorry for yelling at you but - but you need to tell me where you are because something has happened."

Tony laughed. But when Rhodey didn't say anything he realized that something really happened.

"I'm in Boston. What's the deal?"

"You're missing for three days and you believe me and Pepper won't worry about you."

"She's not worrying for me…" Tony stated shakily, tears threatening to fall from his eyes.

Rhodey sighed and turned around to look outside.

"Well…"

Tony's breathing increased only a bit. 'What if something bad has happened and I wasn't there?'

"I think it's your turn to worry about her."

"If you d-don't tell me…"

"Yesterday afternoon her apartment was turned into a blazing inferno. The firefighters didn't found anybody but the police suppose that someone did that on purpose and -"He stopped because he couldn't tell him this on phone.

"Rhodey." Tony called him like that only when he had done something very bad and this wasn't his fault.

"They found so much blood."

On the other part of the country, Tony swallowed hard at those words and grabbed the Iron Man helmet from one of the chairs.

"Go on." He told Rhodey with a tone that shocked his friend. He was so detached, he sounded like he didn't care at all.

"We don't know whether she's alive or not. Tony…"

"Yes?"

"We need you to come here safe. Don't try and do anything. We'll talk to the police and send the best team to get her back."

"I suppose I need to find a new PA, don't I?" He said, smirking.

Rhodey huffed and felt his blood raising.

"What the hell, Tony?"

"I don't care." He told him simply.

After a few moments of quiet, Rhodey spoke the first.

"You suck at lying."

"You find her, moron. I don't want to have any other connection with her anymore."

"After what she's been through with you…huh?"

"Screw you."

"Thanks."

The phone hit the wall with great force and then the last pieces from it scattered over the expensive glass on the floor.

An hour later, an empty Jack Daniels bottle rested onto the king-sized bed along with its possessor.

_We don't have time left to regret, hold on._

_--------------------------------------------------_

'_Cause an empty room can be so loud_

_There's too many tears to drown them out_

The empty room was indeed too quiet and not too later, it was filled with sobs and unleashed tears for what he'd lost.

-------------------------------------------------

Copyright - The Jonas Brothers (song and lyrics).

R-E-V-I-E-W-S=L-O-V-E


	10. Chapter 10

No Air

Chapter 10

He was looking through the large windows of his hotel room and took a sip from his half-empty glass.

After drinking a whole bottle of Jack Daniels his stomach roared and he ran to his bathroom.

_Three hours later_

He somehow managed to crawl back to his bed and pick the phone.

With hot tears spilling from his red eyes and cold sweat cooling his warm flesh he dialed Rhodey's number.

One ring.

Two rings.

"What in the hell do you want anymore?" Rhodey asked in an irritated tone.

A moment of silence and then Tony's sobs filled the large room.

"Want her back, Rhodey." He mumbled between heart-breaking sobs.

Rhodey sighed and stood in Tony's workshop looking at the War Machine which was still unfinished.

Another moment of silence but then Rhodey spoke in an angry tone.

"Then you shouldn't have told me you don't care and that you _simply _as it is don't want to have any connection with her anymore."

_Click_

Tony just stared at the wall in front of him and then dialed his mansion's number. Jarvis answered as usually and Tony hurried himself to get him through all the mansion's speakers.

"You can talk now, sir."

He stood up, picking a large pillow just to throw it onto the marble floor.

"Rhodey, if you hear me please say something. It's damn _important._"

James was surprised as Tony's voice filled the entire room but he couldn't pretend he wasn't there at all because he was more than sure that Jarvis would tell his best friend at some moment that he was down in his shop.

"Yes, _Tony."_

"Listen, I just- we…" He babbled.

"Why did you tell me you don't want her? Connection and all of that."

"We had a fight." He almost whispered.

_Awkward silence_

"You two had a _fight?" _ He asked with surprise in his tone.

"You never had a fight Tony and I mean it. You two were angry, sad and others but never had a fight."

"It's not that kind of a fight." He admitted shyly.

Rhodey's mouth dropped as in shock.

"Truth is that I love her." He sighed. "And she loves me too."

"Oh boy, Tony…"

"We kissed."

"You two kissed?"

"Yeah…"

"Only once or-"He couldn't finish his sentence because Tony cut him off.

"Not only once, Rhodey. I told her that I love her and when we got to her apartment she wouldn't let me sleep in the same bed with her. And it wasn't meant to sound like that; I just wanted to be close to her. I'm not… I don't want sex."

"Please say something." Tony begged.

"Uh…"

"I want _love._"

"And I want her back. If something bad happens to her, I'm going to kill myself."

Other hot tears filled his puffy eyes.

"And it's only my fault. I wasn't even there when it happened. _Fuck."_

"She's afraid I'm gonna sleep with her and then throw her away."

After a few minutes of more chatting, he started to swear and throw things through the hotel's room.

"Ton- hey big boy stop, please. You're not going to resolve anything with that."

Suddenly the phone in Rhodey's hands began to ring and Tony noticed the little noise it made so he stopped throwing the chair across the room.

He kept on listening but Rhodey wasn't speaking loudly.

"Tony?" He asked.

Tony's breath caught in his throat.

"Huh?"

"It's Pepper."

He swallowed hard.

"She's…"

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Do you really want to know the rest?

reviews----


	11. Chapter 11

No Air

Chapter 11

"She's…"

---

"They found her." Rhodey told him.

Tony felt better but not entirely sure she was alright.

"Is she okay?"

"Truth is, Tony…" He heard Tony sniff.

"She's almost fine. Except she doesn't want to see you."

Tony covered his mouth with his left hand, trying to hold a big sob.

---

The next Tony arrived at the hospital, looking rather sheepish.

"I need to see her." He ordered to his friend.

Rhodey stopped him in his tracks.

"Listen, you better be careful and make-up with her before anything else will happen."

Tony smiled at him and straightened his tie.

He walked with steady steps until Pepper's room and knocked.

"Yes?" He heard her saying from behind the door.

Tony opened the door and entered, throwing his hands into his pockets. He looked at her shyly and sighed.

"Pepper…" He said as he sat on her bed.

She didn't blink as he put his hand over hers.

"Tony…"

They looked in each other eyes for a long - long moment before Pepper caught his hand in hers.

"I love you, Tony."

That's all it took him as he leaned in, meeting her lips half-way. The kiss was full of tenderness and so much love that he had to take away his hand from hers and put it in her hair instead.

Rhodey stood in the door watching the two of them kissing slow and deep like two old lovers.

When he broke apart, he rested his forehead against hers and smiled.

"I love you."

They kissed again, and again and again.

---

Ten minutes of kissing and they were both exhausted.

"Where have you been?" She asked him.

"Boston." He replied dryly.

She took his hand in hers again and with the other one she stroked his cheek.

Tony leaned in again and kissed her upper lip, making her pull him closer. Instead of doing what she wanted he searched for something in his pocket, he knew sure it was there.

Pepper followed intently every move and when he held up a small box she knew.

_She knew. _

---

When they arrived home they made love once, twice, thrice not even knowing how many times they climaxed together as they cuddled closer.

"I love you." She whispered silently as they both closed their eyes.

"And I love you, Ms. Stark." He said as he captured her lips again.

---

The End


End file.
